Gokusen 3 Vs Tumbling
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: What will happen when to hot headed groups from two different schools meet at an arcade when the Gokusen 3 boys spill soda on two girls from the school the Tumbling boys go to? Read and find out. Love, fights, and bad language is in here.


_**I don't own the show Gokusen 3 or Tumbling. I am just making a fanfic for them because I love it. But I do own the characters Kazumi, and Rika. With that said, please enjoy my newest story.**_

**Gokusen 3 Vs. Tumbling**

It was after school and the gang was walking about trying to thinking of something to do.

"Oh!" Spoke up Kamiya, "How about karaoke?"

"Ahhh." Everyone sighs.

"Karaoke again?" asked Ren.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with karaoke?" asked Kamiya.

"Yes. Karaoke is for girls. Singing is for girls." said Ren.

"What?!" asked Kamiya. "Are you calling me a girl?" Kamiya walked up Ren and grabbed the collar of his school uniform.

Ren sighed and shrugged him off. "No. But it is. Right guys?" he asked the gang.

"Right." agreed Ogata.

"Yep." said Ichimura.

"Yes!" Honjo yelled.

"Well…" Kura said.

"EH?!" they all looked at him.

"Hey Rika. How about Karaoke?" asked a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes and a school uniform on.

The boys stopped arguing and looked over at the two best friends.

"Hai." agreed the other girl who looked the same. "That's a great idea Kazumi." Rika smiled at her best friend. The two girls linked arms and walked off to the karaoke café.

The boys went behind the shrubs nearby and watched the two friends walk off.

"Who are they?" asked Ogata.

"No idea." said Kura.

"I've never seen them before." said Kamiya.

"Is that right?" asked Ichimura.

"Well. They were hot." Honjo stated.

"Kawaii!" all the boys said in ushion.

"Yush!" Ren stood up. "Let's follow them."

The others stood up too. "Hai!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

The girls were deciding on a song when the boys appeared and hid behind some trash cans.

"Hmmm…" said Kazumi.

"How about… AHHH!" yelled Rika.

"WHAAA!" The boys fell backwards with the sudden outburst, trash falling over them.

"Mou! Rika!" yelled Kazumi, "Don't scare me like that. Geeze!" The girls apparently didn't notice the boys.

"Can we do Someday by U-Kiss?" begged Rika.

"Ahhh Rika!" smiled Kazumi. "You're a genius."

"I know." smiled Rika at Kazumi's praise.

"Yush! Now we have a song. Let's go put our names on the list."

"Lets." agreed Rika and the girls linked arms again and walked up to put up their names.

The boys finally got up after smacking each other around for making a mess.

"They. Didn't. Even. Notice. Us." said Honjo in a dangerous tone. He then smiled. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness." The others agreed.

"Yush! Let's get this picked up and go find those girls." commanded Ogata.

"Hai!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"Ok." announced the announcer. "Please help me give a warm welcome to Kazumi and Rika."

The boys just finished picking up and sat down to watch, cheering with everyone a welcome at the girls.

The girls walked up on the stage in their school uniforms and got a lot of whistles from the boys in there. The girls blushed. Ogata and Ren slammed their hands on the table and were about to stand up and yell at the perverts, when the music started and they had to be pulled back down quickly by their friends.

_**(Lyrics are in Korean)**_

_**Ttaeron hit ttaeron miss geureon geoji mwo **_

_**Naeireun an teullimyeon dwae gojak silsuil ppuninde **_

_**Ttaeron mit, ttaeron wi, ttaeron Number 1 **_

_**Mwo ildeung hae bwatja naeryeogal gilbakke eobseul ppuninde **_

_**Eobseumyeon geunyang eomneundaero saneun geoji mwo **_

_**Gajigi jeonen mollatdeon yoksimdeuril ppuninde oh (o) **_

_**Jigeum neo himdeuldaneun geon got noryeokhaetdan jeunggeoil ppuniya **_

_**Everybody knows you tried Everybody knows it's alright **_

_**You get some right, you get some wrong **_

_**Jogeum himdeureodo utneun nari olkkeoya **_

_**When you fall down, when you get up **_

_**Jogeum himdeureodo utneun nari wa, gyeolguk utneun nari olkkeoya **_

_**Ibyeoriramyeon geunyang geunyeol noha jwo **_

_**Geojitdoen nunmul boyeodo inyeoni anigetji mwo **_

_**Tteonal sarameun tteonaganeun geoji mwo **_

_**Geurae geu yeope isseobwatja eonjengan geuraetgetji oh **_

_**Jigeum neo himdeuldaneun geon **_

_**Got saranghaetdan jeunggeoil ppuniya **_

_**Everybody knows you tried Everybody knows it's alright **_

_**You get some right, you get some wrong **_

_**Jogeum himdeureodo utneun nari olkkeoya **_

_**When you fall down, when you get up **_

_**Jogeum himdeureodo utneun nari wa, gyeolguk utneun nari olkkeoya **_

_**The past is the past is the past **_

_**Jinan gieogeun ije geuman It's the past **_

_**Oraen sigandongan maeil apeugiman haetdeon **_

_**The Past is the past is the past **_

_**Neoreul itge han naldeurin geor~ **_

_**Everybody wins sometimes **_

_**Everybody knows you lose some **_

_**You get some right, you get some wrong **_

_**Jogeum himdeureodo utneun nari olkkeoya **_

_**When you fall down, when you get up **_

_**Jogeum himdeureodo utneun nari wa, gyeolguk utneun nari wa, gyeolguk utneun nari olkkeoya **_

( watch?v=400WrGCqKp8 is the link to the song if you want to hear it.)

The song ended and Honjo, Ichimura, Kamiya, Kura, Ogata, and Ren were in awe.

"Sugoi." The all said. But that's when they noticed all of the guys cheering and whistling.

All of the boys were about to stand up when the announcer said, "Thank you Kazumi and Rika. That was wonderful."

The girls were blushing like crazy. "Arigatou!" they said to the crowd as they bowed their heads a little.

"KAWAII!" All of the boys said.

"Let's give these two lovely ladies another round of applause, shall we?" said the announcer.

Everyone cheered and the boys whistled.

The girls said their final thanks and walked off of the stage.

The boys Honjo, Ichimura, Kamiya, Kura, Ogata, and Ren were sitting with their mouths open.

"Wow." said Ogata.

"Ah." agreed Ren.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Offered Kura.

"Hai!" agreed Honjo, Ichimura, and Kamyia quickly.

"Yush! Let's go!" said Ogata and Ren together.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

The girls were getting something to drink and walking around the arcade when the boys finally found them. (Or should I say bumped into them.)

"Ahhh!" the girls screamed and feel to the floor with the drinks falling ontop of them.

The boys stopped suddenly shocked at what happened. Everyone and everything in the arcade went quiet in the arcade.

"Mou." The two girls whimpered. "Our uniforms."

"Oi!' yelled some people walking up.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch them?" asked a guy with short black hair and brown eyes, as he kneeled down by Rika.

"Yeah. What guy just stands there after knocking down a girl." said another guy with spikey brown hair as he kneeled down by Kazumi.

The girls looked up at the boys kneeling by them and gasped.

"Wataru?" asked Kazumi.

"Yuta?" gasped Rika?

"EHHHH?!" The boys' eyes widen in shock.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Well. How was it? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story? I hope so. Leave a comment please and thank you. **_


End file.
